Obsession is such an UGLY word
by Beyond Birthday Beyond Belief
Summary: Beyond Birthday had finally captured the revered Ryuzaki  L  but he did not know why...his time was not up as they sit in this bloody, corpse filled room. but maybe this wasn't aboutbeing fair, maybe it was bigger than the both of them.  LXBB YAOI,rape.


**Title: obsession is such an ugly word…**

**By Ayako no fuyumi**

**Anime: death note**

**Theme song: obsession is such an ugly word by Alesana **

**Pairing: BBxL**

**Type: yaoi, horror, romance (ROMANCE?)**

**Chapter title: I should run…..**

**Authors note:**

**Well, yea poor Ryuzaki….T.T…..I feel so bad for writing this….**

**Oh well, I love Beyond birthday more even if he isn't an actual character in death note…is he? I'm so confused…**

**But here you go anyways. A little psycho-ness and throw me in an asylum for writing this, I will try to stay true to L's attitude but…it's hard….with BB anyways… but I really thought this song fits BB cus….I can't listen to the whole thing at night….the end really freaked me out O.o but the beginning is softer than the creepy ass shit that he says with a demonic beat….**

**O.o**

**But here are the lyrics:**

_Obsession is such an ugly word lyrics:_

_I toss and turn and lie awake, it torments me I must know why, it just seems to easy…what lies beyond that door, as I take a step back I wonder could I go on and turn the key?_

_LOOK AWAY! TURN AWAY! I should remember nothing is what it seems. For once in my life I will resist, TEMPTATION HAS COME ALIVE AGAIN! When all is said and done I may not be able to move on if I don't know what lies beyond, desire is the one now in control. Am I strong enough to not ever know just what I'd find? Should I press on?_

_I can almost hear anguished cries as they suffer…_

_WELCOME TO THE BODIES!_

_I should run.._

_I should run but I just can't seem to move…_

_LOOK AWAY! TURN AWAY! I should remember nothing is what it seems. For once in my life I will resist, TEMPTATION HAS COME ALIVE AGAIN! When all is said and done I may not be able to move on if I don't know what lies beyond, desire is the one now in control. Am I strong enough to not ever know just what I'd find? What sinful trace awaits me as I turn the key?_

_Now it is done, the key has been turned…all that is left is my embrace. Her trembling is driving me wild! Her shrieks are so intoxicating! Eyes filled with tears will strain to see, welcome home! I am your PRISON!_

**WELL READ UP GOOD SIR! **

**BB: Shingai! Shingai, chi, hime, benichi, BWAHAHAHA ! Alesana AISHITSIRU!**

**Me: um….in English please BB…. -.-u **

**L: I believe he meant to say: CORPSE! Corpse, blood, screaming, red blood! Hahahahahaha! I love Alesana!**

**Me: ooooooookaaaaay then…. **

Chapter one: Ryuzaki pov:

I woke up tied and bound, surprising yes?

After all I am the one who threw many men in prison, I had been expecting this for some time now. For someone to finally kill me, that was definitely a 50-50 percent. But that was the only 50 percent I wished for at this point as I looked around me, my eyes slowly adapting to the blackness.

The other 50 was that Beyond had finally found me.

Then the percent grew to 90 as I looked with adapted eyes, blood covered the floor I was laying on. I heard a dripping noise and I reluctantly looked up….

Regrettably…it was human intestine. I looked away quickly as the stench of rotting corpses invaded my senses, I had seen many things…many corpses but I had never grown used to the stench that a rotting corpse gives off as a final testament for existence. Letting us know that they are here, that they will never-truly disappear.

I saw something come closer, maybe a survivor? No, beyond birthday would not allow this….

It was in fact BB in the flesh, staring at me with red eyes that glow in the darkness that engulfed us. I looked at him blankly, the man was playing with something….something that made a squish sound as he tossed it back and forth, I did not wish to discover what this odd article was that he was amused by.

I looked away.

"AH….Ryuzaki….you have finally woken up haven't you…" BB said, he came closer, I could smell the stench of human corpse in his breath. "Or shall I call you L? After all I am a host, it is only common courtesy to treat ones guest accordingly…" Beyond said, smirking slightly

I turned my head away instinctively, facing a fresh corpse of a girl with brown hair and brown eyes opened wide with horror…I stared with shock…I knew this girl from somewhere…

I remembered, I passed her on the street yesterday. I helped her with her groceries for a basket of fresh strawberries from her mother's garden. "Ah, I see you have met my little friend there, she was most entertaining…did you know she is the loudest to scream yet? I was almost afraid someone might hear her…her name was…Ayako I think…Ayako fuyumi I believe it was, oh well she was a successful subject…." BB said cheerfully, placing the object he had found amusing down and pulled her up by the back bone that stuck out in an odd angle. "Beyond Birthday, tell me…why did you kill this girl?" I asked. He only smiled, "She was past her due date." He said simply. "And L it is quite rude to change subjects suddenly." He said coldly, placing her down. "The question you should be asking me is: why did you capture me?" he said cruelly. He ate the thing that he was so amused by and I noticed off handedly that it was a liver. "Then why did you capture me?" I asked. He thought for a minute, gnawing on the organ as he stared off in space.

"I am not sure yet…." He admitted. "I do remember wanting you here but I am not ready for your death yet, I cannot see it at this very moment but…" he said, stopping mid sentence. "It is very rude to leave a question unanswered." I said offhandedly. "Well done, thank you for the corrections but I can do without thank you." He said. He spoke as if we were pleasantly speaking at a coffee shop discussing the weather rather than my demise. "I cannot answer a question if I have no answer…why don't you figure it out? After all you are the world's greatest detective Ryuzaki…" Beyond said coldly, bitterness tainted his tone as he spat out "detective" like poison on his tongue. He sat on my chest now, fiddling a knife in his fingers, playing with the dangerous tip that sat so close to my nose, my eyes widened slightly.

"Are you afraid Ryuzaki?" he asked, looking at me with those frightening eyes. "No I am not. I have expected this for a very long time…" I said honestly. "Not even now as I balance your life in my very hands." He said, looking at me with a twinge of tenderness in his eyes.

"No."

"Why?"

"I do not know."

"You should be."

"I understand that…" I said, looking him in the eyes, he stared back. Then he looked away. "Light will be looking for me." I said offhandedly once again. "Oh you mean Kira…" he said. I grew ridged. " Yes. He is Kira." I said.

Light had confessed his sins, he also confessed his feelings…and I confessed mine. I had told no one that I knew. I had kept it our secret even as I snuck into light's room he pretended he did not know that I knew and I pretended I did not know.

To me, Kira was dead. Leaving behind only a boy who was scared, lost and confused. Now the shoe was on the other foot you might say. Beyond stared at me for a while. "You are too calm when you speak to me." He said. "Because you do not frighten me." I responded. He looked at me long and hard, I saw paranoia grow in his eyes. "Is this a set up?" he asked. "If it was a set up I would not be in a room full of rotting corpses, bound, chained, half naked and covered in blood that is diluted with god knows what." I said calmly once again, but I could hear the hysteria grow in my own voice.

Light, light would come rescue me from this mental case…..wouldn't he?

"I would move you to a…uh…place more suited to your liking but I decided that you would escape more easily that way rather than if you stayed here where I could easily keep an eye one such as you L…" Beyond said. Making it clear I may soon be amongst these corpses. An eye ball that sat alone stared at me as if to say "welcome". I shuddered.

I had never felt fear, yes the fear of a betrayal but not the fear that churns your guts, that gnaws and scratches at you…the fear where you suddenly feel cold, like your stomach is made of ice. The true fear that we wish to never feel….fear for your life. During this fear I felt more alive, more…awake that ever before.

As if my whole existence was merely an illusion….a dream. And I had finally woken from it.

"L you look rather….afraid despite your claim that you are not in fact-afraid of me. You know how much I hate to be lied to Ryuzaki…." Beyond said, the blade ran down my bare chest and I flinched slightly as the sticky wetness of blood secreted from a perfect line that ran down my chest. He had the precision of a surgeon, and yet he had the hands of death. He slid a finger up the cut and licked off the blood as if it was strawberry jam-which I regret to tell I shall never eat again due to this action. "Ryuzaki, do you want to know how I choose my victims?" he asked, his face so close our noses touched, unsurprisingly his skin was cold. "How do you choose you victims Beyond Birthday." I asked. He grinned. I knew why he did this, Near had told me. Beyond Birthday was born with the eyes of a Shinigami, he had the sight of a death god. He could see the name, the age and the day of death written on human bodies. He only chose those who were close to their death and beat them, dissected them and many other things. He usually drugged his victims but as I turned my head to face Ayako-he must make exceptions at times…

Then why was I here? He said he could not see my death…

Maybe….he was no longer….following those rules he had laid out for himself.

"I have Shinigami eyes, I can see when people are supposed to die and I follow those who are to die today or tomorrow. And I kill them." He said looking at me. Then his face took on a look of frustration. "but yours still escapes my eyes…." He said. "just because you have Shinigami eyes does not mean you are a death god." I said bluntly. He shrugged. "so, it's still fun." BB said smiling, he licked my blood off of the knife and clearly liked the flavor because he sliced across my chest, I felt the knife bore into me deeper this time, he brought it out and licked it. "OH! I know what I will do! I will torture you until your weak little human mind can't take much more…." BB yelled. As if he was now the most intelligent person alive….no….he wasn't a person but a monster…. I let my fear show this time…

"are you afraid now Ryuzaki?"

**Well how did you like it? did I stay true to character? I wanna know NOW! Or I'll get BB to eat you for….lunch….**

**I do apologize for my gore obsession but obsession is an ugly word isn't it? XP no really, my nick name is BB. Cus my name starts with a B in the first place…but I know now that BB wasn't in the manga or anime but was mentioned in the BB trials. There is a book in which the anime and manga is based and I have read it…twice XP**

**And a shout out to cheyene!**

**So yea, read and review or me and BB get to be vampires for a day.**

**I WILL GO HIGURASHI ON YO ASS!**

**Ok bye, bye now XP**


End file.
